Lujuria
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Serie Causa y Efecto. Una misión. Un incidente. Un desenlace. Feliz cumpleaños, Zanzamaru.


**Título: **_**Lujuria**_

**Nota:**Dedicado a **Zanzamaru**.

Y~ ¡aquí está Lujuria! ¡Cumpleaños feli~z~! ¡Cumpleaños feli~z~! ¡Te desea esta loca, cumpleaños feli~z~! (8) Feliz cumpleaños, amiga. ¡Y que cumplas muchos más! ¡Y no me mates! :'D

**Advertencia: Este OneShot, igual que el resto de la serie de 'Causa y efecto' que pronto publicaré bajo ese nombre, juntándolos en un único lugar** -aunque me dan pena los comentarios ;w;-** son una especie de collab y van dedicados a Zanzamaru. **Ella me da el plot y yo escribo... mucho... ¡¿QUÉ?! D: A veces una chica se emociona y...

**Advertencia2: Lenguaje obsceno, violación B/B, BL, sexo implícito.** Advertidos quedáis, pervertidiños meus.

**Nota2: **Este OneShot está situado postSasukeVUELVE (hipotético), igual que Gula, en otras palabras, después de la 4ª Guerra Shinobi, mucho después de que le pegaran una patada a Tobito en su modo 'Rin-murió-por-vuestra-culpa-así-que-voy-a-mataros-a-todos-porque-el-mundo-ya-no-importa' que es, por cierto, muy romántico.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La misión era fácil.

Derecha, abajo, salta. El puño pasó rozando su mejilla, pero el shinobi lo ignoró, volviendo a su carrera.

Bueno, no mucho.

En realidad tendría que haber sido simple para él, el shinobi más rápido de las Naciones Elementales desde Namikaze Minato, su padre; incluso más rápido que el Yondaime Raikage, A.

Tenía que transportar un pergamino del viejo Tsuchikage a Tsunade-baachan, nada del otro mundo.

No podía verles.

Izquierda, derecha, espalda, suelo. ¡Arriba!

Naruto se lanzó hacia atrás, esquivando la patada de su enemigo y confundiendo, seguramente, a los dos compañeros que le acompañaban, que habrían puesto, como es normal, trampas a sus laterales, a donde normalmente mueve el instinto ninja para esquivar en caso de ataque sorpresa.

Pero si algo era Naruto era impredecible.

Esquivó, de nuevo, una serie de puñetazos, devolviéndolos con una patada al pecho de su perseguidor, que trastabilló y cayó sobre sus dos compañeros, que habían saltado a su ayuda apenas unos instantes atrás.

Naruto, de nuevo, se lanzó a las ramas, siguiendo su olfato cuando su vista empezó a fallarle, de camino a casa.

Estaba agotado.

Baa-chan llevaba pidiéndole misiones como esta -de transporte rápido, _express _lo llamaba ella- durante meses, sin descanso.

Se preguntaba porqué, incluso mientras su cerebro caía rápidamente en la inconsciencia, de la que escapaba por voluntad y tan solo voluntad... y algo de ayuda de Kurama, pero hasta su compañero empezaba a resentirse después de meses sin tan siquiera poder echar una cabezadita.

Una siesta sonaba tan bi-¡NO!

Agitó su cabeza, saltando en vertical hacia unas rocas próximas para, con una voltereta lateral, caer limpiamente en la superfície del río.

El chakra que consumía la estupidez hacía que se resintiera, tan bajo de reservas como estaba, pero no había tiempo y esos nuke-nin no tenían suficiente chakra para seguirle de la misma manera.

Ganaría unos minutos.

Su mente volvió a las misiones.

Era extraño que todas estas misiones le estuvieran siendo asignadas. Conocía a más de un jounin -de rango superior a su mera calificación de Chunin- desesperados por cualquier cosa. La gran mayoría de los shinobi estaban en la aldea, sin trabajo y despilfarrando miles de Ryo en apuestas y el distrito Rojo.

En cambio a él le estaban exprimiendo hasta la última gota de chakra con todas estas... misiones inconsecuentes.

Al principio no se había quejado, acababa de terminar la guerra y la comunicación rápida era una necesidad que pocos del cuerpo podían otorgar, él formando parte de este limitado grupo. Pero ahora, casi un año después, con las aguas tranquilas de nuevo...

Y, sorprendentemente -o no-, las últimas estaban plagadas de... _molestias_, llamémosles así.

Nuke-nin y merecenarios.

Uno, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, _tras otro, tras otrotrasotrotrasotrotrasotro TRASOTRO._

Decir que Naruto estaba casi tan harto como cansado no sería exagerar demasiado -y eso es porque con esta última gilipollez estaba algo más cansado que cuando se dio cuenta, que será lento, pero desde luego no es estúpido.

Porque estaba cansado.

Tan cansado.

Tan cansado...

Tan...

'**NARUTO'**

.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre feliz.

Sus fangirls le dirigían miradas de odio, nadie estaba besando el suelo que pisaba -bueno, casi nadie- y, lo más importante ¡Danzo estaba muerto!

Que su querido hermano tuviera que sufrir por culpa de ese bastardo todavía le irritaba, pero, tras un tiempo en las mazmorras y más de un par de miradas de cachorrillo degollado por parte de cierto problemático dobe rubio, había aceptado que Danzo ya había pagado por todos sus pecados y que Konoha, en realidad, no tenía culpa.

De muchas cosas, al menos.

Seguía sin perdonarles cómo trataban a su único amigo -el adora-**estúpido**, eso, dobe rubio antes mencionado- tras haberles salvado el culo... se puso a pensar... no, imposible. Había perdido la cuenta.

Y él era un Uchiha.

Los Uchiha nunca tienen mal sus mates.

Aunque sean inexistentes.

Sí, resentía mucho a los cabrones pero, hey, ¡él había desertado y había ayudado a Orochimaru a joderles! Solo durante tres años, pero más o menos compensaba -más o menos, lo que queda lo compensará en bromas. Tiene un gran maestro.

Sí, Sasuke era un hombre feliz.

Aunque solo tuviera un amigo, mentado amigo fuera más denso que la mojama, tuviera sentimientos más allá de la amistad por él y, en consecuencia, su segundo sueño -el de revivir su clan- se hubiera ido al garete.

Pero Sasuke era un hombre feliz.

De verdad...

.

.

.

¿A quién trata de engañar?

Sasuke se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes de Ichiraku Ramen y suspiró. Un suspiro largo y apesadumbrado que tenía a la propietaria, Ayame, mirándole con curiosidad, alzando una ceja, su hija Ayako, imitándola de una manera increíblemente adorable -y el jabón que tenía por toda la cara de lavar los platos **ayudaba**, mucho-.

"Tomate" pidió, con voz apesadumbrada, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos antes de gemir de manera penosa y completa y absolutamente en contraste con su carácter.

"Por supuesto" asintió Ayame, nada afectada.

Había visto la cara de Hatake Kakashi, ya nada podía sorprenderla... y qué **cara, por Dios**. Era ilegal. Demasiado sexy. Oh, no. Mala Ayame. Estás casada. No pienses en rostros apuestos de shinobis misteriosos y completa y _absolutamente __**sexys**__-_

Mala Ayame. Mala.

Tras el monólogo interno, la castaña dejó el tazón de Ramen de tomate frente al joven, tras lo que le pidió a su hija que fuera a la trastienda a por más fideos. La pequeña asintió, moviendo sus cortas piernas y regordetes brazos con torpeza hasta que desapareció por la única puerta del establecimiento.

Ayame esperó unos instantes.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó, ceja de nuevo alzada.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar de manera tortuosa y miró a la castaña con ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, ojos que le habían ganado cientos de fangirls. Pero Ayame era una mujer casada y demasiado adulta para caer en esas trampas. La cara de Hatake Kakashi, sin embargo...

"Naruto" susurró el pelinegro, agachando la mirada de nuevo.

La castaña alzó la otra ceja, ciertamente sorprendida.

Que su mejor cliente -como un hermano pequeño, de veras- y maltratado -por no decir mártir- rubio fuera el problema de alguien era raro estos días.

Sabía esconder sus huellas cuando gastaba una broma.

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?" pero el cliente tiene razón, y ahora mismo el Uchiha es su cliente.

Pidió, bajo su aliento, que Naruto le perdonara por hablar más o menos mal a sus espaldas, y prometió un bol de ramen gratis cuando volviera de su última misión.

"No le he visto en casi un mes" musitó, apoyando su torso sobre el mostrador, dejando el tazón de apetecible ramen a su lado, removiendo distraídamente los fideos con sus palillos. "La Godaime dice que está bien pero... no sé... el último día que le vi parecía agotado"

Ayame frunció el ceño.

Ella también se había dado cuenta, y no le había gustado una pizca lo que había visto. Porque ver al energético rubio tan... _cansado _era simplemente extraño, perturbador, ajeno a su persona, fuera de los posibles de este universo-

"Estoy preocupado" concluyó el pelinegro.

La cocinera asintió.

"Yo también" admitió "No es que no confíe en Naruto. Siempre ha sido un chico fuerte" sonrió, memorias asaltando sus ojos, que revivían cada grito que Teuchi había soltado a cualquier insolente que insultara al pequeño cuando este estaba en su local. Casi les había llevado a la bancarrota "Y no entiendo mucho de chakra, pero... sus ojos. Nunca le había visto tan cansado. Ni siquiera tras la guerra. Lo único que se le acerca fue cuando tu..." cerró la boca, decidiendo, de pronto, que el mostrador necesitaba un paño.

Inmediatamente.

Sasuke, sin embargo, la entendió.

Naruto no había parecido tan cansado desde que había ido de entrenamiento con la serpiente.

Por su culpa, vamos.

Pero esta vez él no había hecho nada -o al menos esperaba- y que un cansancio fuera del emocional -porque el cansancio físico simplemente no encajaba con el rubio- se reflejara en aquellos zafiros que tenía por ojos... era incómodo. No le gustaba.

Sasuke asaltó el tazón de ramen con una velocidad que habría llenado de orgullo al dobe y, tras dejar el dinero justo junto a su plato vacío, salió despedido hacia la entrada Norte.

Naruto había ido a Taki, así que debía de volver por el Norte, era pura lógica, y ni siquiera Naruto escapaba de esa lógica, aunque fuera impredecible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Saltando por los tejados, al fin llegó a las puertas y, con un gran salto desde el arco, mordió su dedo y realizó los sellos.

"¡**Técnica de invocación**!"

Un águila apareció de inmediato bajo sus pies, volando en dirección a Taki, observando el suelo con aquellos ojos que tanto le recordaban a los suyos.

La delicada precisión y agudeza que asustaba a tantos y que ganaba el respeto de tantos otros.

Pasados unos instantes, el ave paró en seco pero, en lugar de rodear el objetivo, como tantas otras veces, cayó en picado.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan.

Algo no andaba bien.

.

Naruto despertó a un mundo de dolor.

No era habitual, ya no, por eso el terror halló tan sencillamente un lugar en su corazón, entrecortando su respiración.

Escuchó las voces, las risas.

_**Y el dolor**_.

Oh, dios, _**el dolor**_.

Se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como cientos de agujas que se clavaban sin piedad sobre su maltratada piel, pero el lugar de donde _surgía_-

No, no debía pensar.

El código.

Cíñete al código.

Un shinobi no debe mostrar emociones.

_Un shinobi no debe mostrar emociones._

_Unshinobinodebemostras_**JODIDAS**_emociones._

Dolía. Dolía. Dolía. **Dolía**.

Sentía las manos, sentía las _caricias_, sentía el _dolor_ y **no quería pensar.**

El código.

Cíñete al código.

Se sentía tan sucio, se sentía desagradable, repulsivo.

Quería frotar toda su piel, su cuerpo, hasta que sangrara y la sangre lavara esa desagradable sensación.

"Abre la boca, putita" rió uno de _ellos_.

Código.

Cíñete al código.

**Cíñete al puto código**.

Les ignoró, su rostro impasible, cubierto en su mayoría por el suelo. _Hierba_. Si tan solo- un poco más y- ¿ayuda? No. Él era un monstruo, ¿quién-?

Sintió como uno de _ellos _tiraba de su pelo, lágrimas involuntariamente forzándose en sus ojos, secos y muertos al mundo. Su vista estaba nublada por el dolor. El intenso e inacabable dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y reverberaba en su cabeza así como uno de _ellos _se forzaba en su interior una y otra vez, más y más profundo y-¡para! ¡Para! ¡**Para!**

¡No!

Código, Naruto.

No muestres emociones. No muestres nada. Déjate hacer. Luego les **cortaras lentamente esas cosas que cuelgan que llaman aparato reproductor, como fiambre, y les dejarás desangrarse, pidiendo piedad, mientras desgarras sus entrañas y, finalmente, arrancas sus ojos**.

"¡NARUTO!"

¿Qué?

No.

Él no.

¿Porqué él?

¿Porqué tenía que verle él-?

¡No! ¡Fuera! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me mires! ¡No me toques! ¡**Déjame en paz**!

Había tantas cosas que quería decir -gritar- al imbécil, pero no.

El código.

Debía obedecer el código.

Una vez los bastardos estuvieran muertos y él estuviera _solo _y vulnerable frente a Sasuke se dejaría ir, dejaría la frustración, el miedo, el **profundo y aterrador desprecio por sí mismo **tomar las riendas y se rompería, al fin, tras tantos años.

¿Quizá Sasuke pudiera juntar las piezas?

Pero dolía demasiado. Todavía dolía demasiado.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarse al dolor emocional cuando su cuerpo estaba sufriendo tanto dolor, dolor, **dolor **físico, así que se dejó ir, dejó que la oscuridad le tomara en sus reconfortantes brazos y se lo llevara lejos, lejos de aquella pesadilla, de aquella situación, de aquel _cuerpo sucio y repulsivo._

Y así Naruto perdió la consciencia.

.

Cuando la katana de Sasuke atravesó al último de los nuke-nin, el vengador no se sentía saciado.

Había experimentado algo parecido con Itachi, pero aquella vez se había sentido vacío. Ahora mismo su ira, rabia, **furia irrefrenable y ardiente **se extendía por su cuerpo, gritando, clamando por sangre, por justicia divina.

Pero tendría que esperar.

Si algo había hecho Sasuke era aprender de sus errores.

Antaño, la venganza le habría cegado a aquello -aquellos- que estaban a su alrededor, pero con el sujeto más importante en su vida, el que había propiciado la venganza de aquella tarde, inconsciente, malherido, lleno de sangre y-

No.

No debía pensar en ello. No quería que su cabeza volviera a arder con la venganza, como había hecho antaño y que todo se desvaneciera en las llamas de Amaterasu, no solo el objeto de su ira.

Y, además, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Ahora debía proteger al rubio inconsciente en sus brazos, envuelto en su yukata blanca, su uniforme azul, jersey y pantalones, completa y absolutamente destrozados. De ellos solo quedaban jirones.

Había pensado en volver a Konoha, pero tenía miedo de mover a Naruto, por no decir que culpaba al consejo y a la vieja -porque había perdido su respeto- de todo..._esto_.

Y lo peor de todo es que, en cuanto el rubio pisara la aldea le enviarían en otra de esas estúpidas misiones, y esto _podría pasar otra vez_.

No lo permitiría.

Se mordió el pulgar de su mano derecha y, con ella, realizó los sellos necesarios, una pequeña águila apareciendo a su lado, curiosa.

Sasuke escribió un pergamino torpemente y se lo entregó al ave, que salió despedida en dirección a Konoha, antes de tomar a Naruto en brazos y, de un salto, subir hasta la rama más alta de los árboles que les rodeaban.

Sí. La villa de los Onsen estaba cerca.

Llevaría allí a Naruto.

.

Naruto abrió los ojos, su mente en blanco excepto por el suave empujón que le había dado Kurama, que todavía sentía en la nuca.

Estaba en una habitación oscura-

Inmediatamente, empezó a darle un ataque de histeria.

¿Le habían capturado? ¿Que harían con él? ¿Y el pergamino? Estaba seguro, lo había enviado con Gamakichi poco antes de la emboscada.

Tenía miedo.

Estaba temblando.

Tenía sueño.

Estaba furioso.

Tenía frío.

Estaba asqueado, tanto con sus posibles captores como consigo mismo.

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta, aún cuando intentó reprimirlo con toda su voluntad, su voluntad de fuego de la que apenas quedaban cenizas.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y, en su pánico, Naruto olvidó el ninjutsu, el taijutsu, el fuuinjutsu, el senninjutsu. Su mente era un cuadro blanco, vacío, y su conocimiento estaba bloqueado por el intenso terror que recorría sus venas, junto a la sangre.

Pasos rápidos, que hicieron que se pegara a la pared, paralizado y cayendo en viejas costumbres de su infancia, se acercaron y un rostro conocido apareció frente a su nublada vista.

Sasuke.

Sasuke. _Sasuke_. **Sasuke**.

No. Él no. Cualquiera menos él.

Pero Sasuke-

No... No. ¡No! ¡Él no!

El único que le entiende, el único que le mira sin impresión, sin miedo, sin odio, sin temor-

Le traicionó, le atacó, _le mató_-

Le sonrió, le abrazó, _le protegió_-

Aléjate, ¡aléjate!

No te vayas, por favor, no.

'**¡Naruto!**'

La voz de su inquilino hizo que su cuerpo, tenso, se relajara tan ligeramente que tan solo un Sharingan o un Byakugan activos podrían haberlo detectado. Por supuesto, el joven que todavía dudaba qué debía hacer aún estaba confundido y, en su confusión, no había recurrido a su Doujutsu, por lo tanto Sasuke no se dio cuenta, aunque sí que se dio cuenta de la niebla que empañó, de pronto, los ojos de su dobe.

'**Todo está bien'** recalcó la bola de pelos, envolviendo sus colas a su alrededor, intentando calmarle '**El **_**Uchiha**__' _escupió el nombre, con desagrado pero cierto agradecimiento, aunque Naruto estaba seguro de que tan solo él podría haberlo notado **'nos sacó de allí y se encargo de los nuke-nin. Estás a Salvo. ¿Está bien? Relájate. Estás asustándole. A él y a mí. Todo está bien**'

Naruto se relajó levemente, momento en el que el Uchiha decidió que el rubio no necesitaba contacto físico en el momento, su mente seguramente todavía con secuelas del... _encuentro_.

"¿Naruto?"

El rubio le miró a los ojos, _terrorpánicovergüenzaira_ girando en los abismos de su alma, reflejados claramente en aquellos pequeños lagos, azules como el mismísimo cielo.

"No te voy a preguntar si estás bien porque sé que no lo estás" dijo, lentamente, señalándole al rubio que cerrara el pico cuando vio que iba a inerrumpirle "Y no te atrevas a contradecirme" su voz era firme y resoluta. Naruto cerró el pico. "Solo voy a preguntarte una cosa" continuó, más suavemente, con una voz tan gentil, tan amable, que era irreconocible "No hace falta que me respondas ahora. No tienes que responderme si no quieres, ¿está bien?" al ver al rubio asentir, Sasuke tomó aire, una profunda calada que expulsó rápidamente, junto con su pregunta "¿Que pasó?"

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos nublándose, pero no de la manera a la que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado, no a la manera 'estoy-hablando-con-el-Kyuubi-métete-en-tus-asuntos'.

Sasuke solo pudo morderse el labio, preocupado, y esperar que Naruto no recordara los detalles más...

"Volvía a Konoha después de recibir el 'paquete' de Tsuchikage-sama" empezó el rubio, voz monótona, una voz que asustó aún más al pelinegro, pero este no se atrevió a intervenir, poniendo su completa atención en el rubio "Tres señales de chakra cerca. Hostiles. Envié el 'paquete' con Gamakichi. Paquete enviado con éxito. Niveles de chakra bajo mínimos. Perdí la consciencia"

Naruto cerró los ojos y Sasuke tragó saliva, firme en conocer lo que continuaba. Él haría el informe y le ahorraría a Naruto el dolor de cabeza y el posible trauma... pero tenía casi tanto miedo como el rubio.

"...desperté, en algún momento. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve consciente. No sé cuantas veces-"

Sasuke le cortó, con un asentimiento, y se inclinó frente a Naruto, cuidadoso de no invadir su espacio personal.

"Ya todo está bien, Naruto" dijo, alzando lentamente una mano, para que el rubio la viera venir, y posándola con toda la delicadeza que un emo-vengador podía poseer en un momento port-venganza, que era bastante, para su sorpresa, aunque Naruto se tensó igualmente ante su contacto "Estás a salvo, ¿vale? Yo le escribiré el informe a la Hokage. Descansa. Estamos de vacaciones... extraoficialmente hablando"

Naruto asintió, inseguro, pero cuando Sasuke hizo amago de apartar su brazo del hombro del rubio -por el que se filtraba ese calor tan reconfortante, tan relajante, tan- lanzó su mano para detenerle, tomando la extremidad del pelinegro en sus manos, abrazándola contra su pecho, para la confusión de mentado pelinegro.

El rubio musitó algo.

Sasuke afiló su oído, intentando escuchar.

Cuando lo hizo, se le encogió el corazón.

"No. No me dejes solo. Por favor. Te lo suplico. No me dejes solo. _No me dejes solo_"

Ahí estaba Uzumaki Naruto, el shinobi más rápido de las Naciones Elementales y, probablemente el más poderoso, reducido a una masa suplicante de nervios y pánico residual después de meses de misiones sin descanso, recompensadas con ser asaltado por nuke-nin y-

Sasuke agitó su cabeza y se sentó junto a Naruto, que le abrazó casi inmediatamente, temblando.

El Uchiha, tan acostumbrado como el rubio al contacto físico, se sentía un poco incómodo, pero devolvió el abrazo igualmente, sabiendo que lo necesitaba y que no se lo contaría a nadie. Porque si se lo contaba a alguien las fangirls volverían a por venganza y bebés Uchiha, y Sasuke no quería tratar con lo uno y se sentía incapaz de lo otro.

"Me siento sucio" escuchó murmurar al rubio.

Sasuke tan solo asintió, sabiendo de sobra que Naruto estaba limpio como una rosa -él mismo se había encargado de ello en el baño de su habitación-, por fuera _y por dentro _-esa parte había sido vergonzosa, aterradora, y completa y absolutamente infuriante (aunque otro gallo cantaría si la substancia blanca hubiera sido _suya_, entonces sentiría, seguramente, satisfacción)- pero no podía evitar que el rubio pensara como pensaba.

Había sido violado.

Se sentía sucio, en todos los sentidos.

Era normal, se repetía una y otra vez, intentando recordarse que **no **debía utilizar la técnica para revivir gente solo para _castrar _a aquellos bastardos. Aunque ahora mismo la idea era horriblemente tentadora.

"Sasuke..."

Miró a los ojos al rubio acurrucado entre sus brazos, tan adorable, tan tentador, tan... Naruto.

"No quiero sentirme sucio" murmuró, ojos tan pálidos, tan muertos y monótonos que el pánico en el pecho del pelinegro empezó a tomar control de sus extremidades lentamente, tensando sus hombros.

"Haz que no me sienta sucio"

Sasuke parpadeó un instante, perdido, y decidió que preguntarle directamente al rubio resolvería sus dudas mucho más rápido de lo que el podría, en su vida. Naruto era impredecible.

Levanto sus dedos para apartar un mechón de cabello de la frente del otro joven, apreciando distraídamente el brillo casi dorado que emanaban, tan diferente de otros rubios que había conocido, como Ino o Deidara. El color de Naruto era perfecto, aunque Sasuke no sabía por qué ni para qué.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó, devolviendo sus ojos a los profundos océanos de su contraparte, la luz en su oscuridad, la estrella en la noche, el sol del día, el Yin para su Yang.

La respuesta de Naruto, sin embargo, era tan inesperada como la acción que le siguió.

"Fóllame."

Suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y Sasuke se dejó llevar.

.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó el pelinegro, preocupado, por infinitésima vez aquella tarde.

Llevaban una semana en el Onsen -una ruidosa semana muy productiva para cierta escritora, discípula de Jiraya, que andaba por los alrededores. Pero eso es una historia para otro día- y Naruto, aunque no tan brillante, no tan energético y, desde luego, no tan ansioso por regresar a Konoha como de costumbre, volvía a ser el mismo.

Más o menos.

"Cierra la boca antes de que te la cierre yo, teme" rugió el rubio, aunque, un instante después, se detuvo, sonrisa traviesa en sus labios "No, mejor te cerraré _yo _la boca" asintió, asaltando la boca de Sasuke, su lengua rozando el labio inferior, haciendo que el pelinegro jadeara y el rubio se aprovechara de la aprobación técnica, añadiendo lengua al juego.

_Esto _era el 'más o menos' de la cuestión.

Desde la primera, eh, _interacción _entre ambos, Naruto tenía estos arrebatos y este anhelo por su cuerpo que le dejaba perplejo, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, que acababa con ambos en una cama, sobre la mesa de la cocina, en la lavadora -oh, esa había sido divertida- o en el mismo Onsen -público. Dios, recordarlo le hacía perder la cabeza de lujuria-, realizando actividades no aptas para menores de 20 y, dios, la flexibilidad. Las posturas. El- ¿Ha mencionado que tienen dieciocho años? Pues eso.

Cuando Naruto al fin le dejó respirar, ambos respiraban con dificultad, rostros sonrojados, y una pequeña sonrisa abriéndose paso en el rostro del rubio así como este tiraba gentilmente de su brazo, guiándole para continuar su paseo de vuelta a la aldea.

"No te entiendo" espetó Sasuke, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Naruto se detuvo y le miró con curiosidad.

"¿En qué?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"Nada" admitió "Eres increíble" musitó, acercándose él esta vez en un tierno y fugaz beso, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos para guiar el camino.

El rubio parpadeó, todavía un poco ido por el contacto de suaves y carnosos labios contra los suyos, la delicadeza, el cariño... no, no era cariño. Amor presente en el contacto.

Ladeó la cabeza y, finalmente, pareció comprender lo que su -¿amigo? ¿hermano? ¿**amante**?- quería preguntar.

"La gente suele preguntar qué es peor, amar y perder lo amado, o nunca haber amado." Sasuke asintió sabiendo de sobra que esta era la respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta "La respuesta es simple, es peor nunca haber amado"

Sasuke se detuvo para mirar a Naruto, perplejo.

El rubio lo había dicho como su fuera tan sencillo, como si no hiciera falta hacerse esa pregunta desde un principio, como si la respuesta hubiera sido siempre tan evidente que las manos de la gentes desesperada, que buscaba una respuesta, ni siquiera intentaban alcanzarla, buscando explicaciones más complejas, fuera de su alcance.

"Al menos, si has amado... tienes buenos recuerdos a los que volver cuando te sientes perdido" su voz era un susurro "Pero nunca haber amado, _que nunca te hayan amado... _dime, Sasuke, cuando estuvieras al bode del abismo y te dieras cuenta de que no tienes una sola memoria feliz, ¿qué harías?"

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Era simple.

Siempre había sido simple.

Y él...

Oh, dios. ¿Qué había hecho?

Sasuke apretó la mano del rubio, una promesa silenciosa, como la mayor parte de sus promesas, de que nunca abandonaría al rubio -no esta vez-, no dejaría que lo de esos nuke-nin se repitiera -aunque le costara la vida, el trabajo, el poco respeto que había ganado de vuelta- y nunca más se apartaría de su lado -por siempre con él, _para_ él.

Y esta respuesta, por desgracia, también era simple.

"Saltar"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN**

He de admitir que me costó un poco escribirlo :'3 Soy de ese 20% que cree que ningún shinobi -ni nadie- puede hacerle nada a Naruto sin que él pueda defenderse, aunque sea una defensa inútil, porque siempre se levanta. Así que tuve que darle agotamiento de chakra, agotamiento físico y estrés y un agotamiento de chakra de Kurama 0wo. Y estuve discutiendo durante media hora conmigo misma sobre Kurama y la posibilidad de que tomara el control y sacara a Naruto de allí _por patas_.

Tras decidir que Kurama nunca heriría a Naruto -otra vez- adrede y que, seguramente, le sería mucho más fácil curar el daño físico y emocional después del 'acto' que sacarle de allí y desgarrar todos sus huesos y las pocas reservas de chakra que les quedaban -posiblemente matándoles a ambos-, decidimos que este escenario sería el perfecto para desenvolver la historia.

Sé, cumpleañera mía, que querías que hiciera una trama con los aldeanos -el aldeano majo y el hijo capullo-, pero hice esto en pleno bajón y sin inspiración, a base de colocón de azúcar ;w;

Espero que me perdones, ¡y que te guste!

**Eso dicho, review, anyone? ¿Porfa? Yo me rebajo y suplico si queréis, ¿eh?**

**Twitter: HikaruWinter**


End file.
